


Kiss The Girl

by Saku015



Series: Disney! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Disney, Disney References, Disney Songs, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Post-Canon, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Chris and Minako's first kiss with Victor and Phichit as their wingmen and Yuuri trying to prevent any kind of catastrophe.





	Kiss The Girl

Chris was standing in front of the elevators, deep in his thoughts. Being in fifth place was something he had to befriend with. Until then, he was on the podium no matter when, where and against whom he competed. Suddenly, he heard Victor’s babbling. He thought about how his friend would have felt, if he had gotten the fifth place. A smile crept onto his mouth because of it.

"Hey, guys!" 

Chris turned into the voice’s direction and his lips parted. He had never seen an angel before in his life – until that holy moment. He had not known Okukawa Minako for long, but in that silver dress with a light makeup and her hair down, she was stunning.

"Beautiful," he breathed out in pure adoration.

"Did you say something?" He heard Victor’s voice only a few inches away from his ears. Chris flinched away in surprise. "After her intense cheering on you, she deserves a proper greeting, don’t you think?" Victor grabbed his chin and turned his head towards Minako again. Chris knew that, under his breath, Victor was snickering.

Minako chose that moment to turn away from Yuuri and their eyes met. Her blush was the cutest thing Chris had ever seen. He took a deep breath, then started walking towards her. When he reached Minako, he bent forward a little.

"Bon soir, mademoiselle," he greeted her with a smile on his face. He took the woman’s hand into his own and kissed it. Chris was afraid for a mere second that Minako would faint, but she pulled herself together.

"Good night to you too, Chris," she said on a shy voice. They heard the beeping sound of the arriving elevator.

"Shall we go?" Chris asked, reaching his arm to Minako.

After they had stepped into the elevator, the grin on Victor’s face widened.

"Everything goes just fine!" He said, rubbing his hands together.

"Um, Victor? You are not planning something, are you?" Yuuri asked, gulping. Victor only turned towards him and put his index finger on his lips smiling.

 

As soon as they stepped into the room where the banquet was held, Chris was taken away from her side by the press. Minako did not feel bothered because of it though. As a former dancer, she had gotten used to banquets, but this one was the most beautiful she had ever seen. Form the chandeliers to the people all around her, everything was perfect. She leaned to one of the walls and sighed in happiness.

"Enjoy the party?" Minako gasped for air and turned her head towards the voice in slow motion. And there she was: her idol, the reason why she started dancing, the dancer she valued the most – 

"Miss Lilia, what a pleasant surprise!" Victor appeared with a smile on his face. Lilia gave him a look, then walked away without a word. Victor looked after her, then at Yuuri. "What have I done?"

"Ruined my biggest chance in life!"

Yuuri knew that aura too well. It showed that his former teacher was close to blowing up. As a life-saving move, he stepped in front of her.

"Minako-sensei, can I have this dance?" He asked on a trembling voice. From the smile that appeared on the woman’s face, he knew the treat went away.

"Of course, my little silver medalist!" Minako said and hugged him to herself.

"Sensei, this is embarrassing," Yuuri mumbled, after Minako had kissed his hair.

"I am so proud of you, Yuuri," A little blush appeared on his face because of her words. They meant a lot to him. "Now, let’s go to the dance floor!"

Chris arrived back after a few minutes of Yuuri and Minakos’ exit.

"Have I missed something?" He asked a little bit tired. The press could be so much sometimes.

"Just the confirmation about your partner would be the greatest mother of all," Victor said – snickering again.

"Just as he said. I saw it too."

"Phichit?! What are you doing here?" The Thai skater was not being able to answer to Chris’s question, because the song had ended.

Yuuri slumped into a chair, while Minako was looking down at him, a little bit panting. A glass of water appeared in front of Chris.

"She looks tired, don’t you agree?" Phichit asked, pushing the glass into his hand. He winked at Victor from the corner of his eyes.

Minako tried to catch her breath. Yuuri’s stamina was as unimaginable as always. 

"Our little Yuuri is wonderful, isn’t he?" Minako looked up, a blush spreading on her face. "Winning silver and dancing like this at the same night…"

"Yes, I am happy that I can call myself his teacher," Chris felt his cheeks heat up because of the woman’s smile. It was mesmerizing. 

A slow song started and he reached out his hand to Minako.

"Shall we dance, m’lady?"

Minako almost fainted by his smile, but nodded shyly. When they stepped onto the floor, Chris hugged her to himself. It was great to feel her in his arms. Suddenly he realized: the song was one of his favorite love songs. He glanced aside with an annoyed look. Victor stood there, nodding like an idiot. Phichit raised up his I-Phone, while Yuuri face palmed himself.

"Yuuri, come dance with me!" Victor said, but did not wait for his answer, only grabbed his wrist and pulled him after himself.

"V-victor, wait!" Yuuri tried to protest, but did not have any chance.

Chris tried with everything he had not to dance next to them, but he had not got such luck. When they were next to the pair, Victor pushed him with his waist. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Chris, everything okay?" Minako asked, that adorable little blush not disappearing from her face for a second.  
Chris shook his head, then looked back to the pair from the corner of his eyes. Victor suddenly pulled Yuuri to himself, kissing him passionately. Chris rolled his eyes again, then something grabbed his attention: a little eyelash near to his partners’ mouth. He stroked it down gently.

"Just a little eyelash," he whispered into Minakos’ ear, seeing her blush darkening, then his gaze laid to her lips. They were perfect and he wondered how they tasted. Chris raised up his finger and stroked them as well.

"Chris, there is no any eyelashes on my lips," she said barely hearable.

"Really? I swear I saw one."

When their lips met, the lights suddenly went out. Of course, a little thing like that could not prevent Phichit to make evidence about the great event.


End file.
